To love-ru : lalaxrito
by The-Destroyer-Of-Storms
Summary: Que sucedería si Lala encontrara una revista Hentay y se volviera una completa pervertida? descubranlo ustedes mismos! ( Denme una oportunidad plis!) Finalizada
1. Prologo

To love ru lalaxrito cap 1 :

Amanecía en la casa de rito mientras rito despertaba

Rito- ah parece que hoy será un gran día *se percata de que hay algo en su cama* oh eres tu lala

Lala- buenos días rito *lame el miembro de rito* quieres que siga (que quede claro que rito no tenia los calzones puestos y lala estaba desnuda)

Rito- claro amor

Lala Sige acariciado, lamiendo y mamando el miembro de rito hasta que

Lala- rito

Rito- que sucede lala

Lala- quiero tomar un poco de leche

Rito- genial, por que hay viene *rito se corre en la boca de lala*

Lala- mmm sabe deliciosa

*el tiempo se detiene* se preguntara como es que la cosa llego a esto bueno porque rito era muy tímido y lala técnicamente era una niña, bueno todo fue hace 2 meses ósea una semana después de rito supera las pruebas de Gid Lucione Deviluke así que bueno léanlo ustedes mismos. Rito es despertado tras el molesto sonido del despertador

Rito- ohh sueño tengo eh que demo...

Se destapa para mostrar a lala, la cual dormía tranquilamente...sobre rito...DESNUDA

Rito- l-lala q-que ha-haces e-en mi c-cama

Lala- es que, anoche tuve una pesadilla y vine aquí pero tu estabas durmiendo así que me quede de todas formas-ase una pequeña pausa- rito-lo mira-

Rito- q-que l-lala

Lala- tu sabes estoy desnuda, tu en boxer, estamos solos y ya tenemos edad-lo mira sensualmente-

Rito- e-edad p-para q-que

Lala- se acerca a su oído y susurra- edad para...para... para que era

Rito- que?

Lala saca de debajo de la cama de rito una revista que decía " como conquistar a un chico 5 simples pasos"

Rito- así que eso era eh -suspira- lala -empieza a vestirse- deberías dejar de leer eso

Lala- ¿por que?

Rito- por que podría causarme problemas

Lala- como cual

Rito- alguien podría ver eso en mi habitación y pensar que soy gay

Lala-que es " ser gay"

Rito- es... olvídalo quieres

Lala- oh, ok

Mikan-desde la cocina- rito, lala despierten el desayuno esta listo

Lala/Rito- enseguida bajo Mikan

Después de desayunar mientras iban camino al instituto como siempre lala iba pegada a rito

Lala- rito

Rito- que sucede

Lala-que es el sexo

Rito- WTF, de donde sacaste eso

Lala- de una revista

Rito- bu-bueno e-el sexo es lo que h-hacen la-las personas que se q-quieren mucho

Lala- oh, rito

Rito- que

Lala-quiero hacer sexo contigo

Rito- ¡QUE!

Lala- pero como se hace

Rito cae estilo anime

Rito- *sonrojado* eso no, puedo decírtelo

Lala- porque no

Rito- por que *es interrumpido por haruna quien iba detrás de ellos*

Haruna- hola chicos

Lala- oh hola haruna

Rito- *sonrojado* si hola sairenji

Haruna- *sonrojada* oh hola rito

Lala- los mira a ambos

Lala los mira a ambos

Lala- muy bien, que les parece si vamos todos juntos al instituto

Rito- *sonrojado* ok

Haruna- *sonrojada* no hay problema

Mientras iban camino al instituto rito mira su reloj (bueno no se si tiene reloj pero en mi fic si : P)

Rito- parece que llegaremos tarde

Lala- claro que no, con esto pyon pyon ward-Kun

Rito- oh no, yo no iré a ningún lugar con eso-dice negando con las manos-

Lala-confundida- por que no

Rito- por que si usamos eso acabaremos desnudos

Lala- pero, ya arregle ese fallo

Rito/Haruna- en serio

Lala- si

Rito- bien, entonces creo que no hay problema

Lala- bien, entonces let's go

Entonces todos llegan al instituto.

Rito abre sus ojos lentamente se toca el cuerpo, tenia su ropa puesta, pero había algo sobre el, algo suave cuando abre los ojos para ver que era lo que tocaba ve a…

Rito- L-LALA

Efectivamente era lala pero, al ver el cuerpo e lala se da cuenta de que LALA ESTABA DESNUDA rito la veía y aunque sabia que estaba desnuda el ni se inmuto el solo veía el rostro de lala mirándolo, eran hermosos… ella era hermosa

Lala- rito

Rito- q-que p-pasa l-lala

Lala- si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde.


	2. Beso accidental

To love ru lalaxrito : cap 2 :

**Disculpen la demora es que técnicamente me había olvidado que inicie esta historia y resulta que ya volví y con mucha inspiración recuerden To love-ru ni sus personajes me pertenecen por que si fuera así habría hecho mas pechugona a Yami XD y sin mas preámbulo el capitulo 2**

Eran cerca de las 8:00 PM rito estaba sentado en su cama reflexionando sobre lo que le había pasado en el instituto

Rito- suspiro –

**Flashback**

En la clase de gimnasia luego llegar con el pyon pyon Ward-Kun

Rito- suspiro- sairenyi *mirando como sairenyi hace gimnasia*

Rito iba a esperar que haruna fuera a descansar para declarársele (otra ves XD)... y besarla.

Después de al menos 14 minutos haruna fue a descansar, rito se para y camina Asia ella, mientras tanto lala, estaba jugando voleibol con risa pero risa golpea la pelota con mucha fuerza haciéndola ir muy alto y iba a caer sobre sairenyi lala corrió hacia ella para evitarlo

Rito- h-haruna

Haruna- hola rito, que sucede

Rito- y-yo tengo a-algo que decirte

Mientras rito hablaba la pelota se acercaba más a haruna

Rito- y-yo yo *cierra los ojos*

Sairenyi estaba confundida pero antes de que pudiera decir algo una pelota la golpea en la cabeza dejándola K.O.

Lala- lo siento haruna, estas bien?

Rito- te amo *se abalanza asía lala para besarla*

Lala- rito *pero no pudo continuar ya que rito ya estaba saboreando sus labios

Rito- pensando- ahh los labios de sairenyi saben a… a comida mikan?

Rito va abriendo los ojos lentamente solo para ver a lala saboreando sus labios

Rito- deja de besar a lala- este... la-lala yo no... yo no.

Lala-toca suabemente sus labios - pero rito yo no... tenia idea

Rito- camina asia atras y tropiesa con la pelota y cae arriba de alguien (cof cof kotegawa cof cof) y si, tocandole un pecho

kotegawa- YUUKI RITO!

Rito- yo... este...adios -seva corriendo-

Lala- espera rito sigue besandome por favor -corre tras de rito dejando a kotegawa confundida-

**Fin Flashback**

**Perdon por hacer el capitulo tan corto (no me maten plis T-T) pero como compesacion el proximo capitulo lo hare tan largo que se van a quedar 2 horas leyendo y no iran no por la mitad (no tan exageradamente XD) asi que bueno y adios**


	3. Noche de placer (para Lala)

**Hola como están espero que bien, tal como les prometí este capitulo será lo mas largo posible así que les recomiendo traerse un pochoclo y gaseosa: 3 Y en este capitulo contestare sus preguntas **

**Shion: **

**Rito-Que-que, yo no soy gay!... solo soy fiel a mis sentimientos **

**Yo- pues en este capitulo creo que no sera asi,**

**Drogas, aparatos de control mental, violación son buenas teorías pero Lala puede ir mas allá para enamorar a rito **

**Dante: Y ojala el mi futuro fuera así (forever alone), errores ortográficos? tratare de cuidarlos**

**Invitado1: gracias: 3 **

**Invitado2: Créeme si te digo que se las va a ingeniar bien**

**Dante (invitado): Las acciones que Lala tomara creo que te sorprenderán **

**Evans: Si, este será un fic "exclusivo" de Lala y rito PERO tendrá algunas escenas "pervertidas" con las demás amigas de rito pero no muchas... y el siguiente cap para... ahora (?)**

**Recuerden**

**Negrita: Nota de autor**

_Cursiva: Pensamiento_

**Y ahora sin mas tonterías el capitulo numero 3 **

Mikan- entra al cuarto de Rito- rito recuerda que hoy toca limpiar el viejo cuarto de papa

Rito- si claro

Mikan-sale del cuarto-

Rito-suspiro-

Rito se levanta y se dirige al viejo cuarto de su padre

Rito-abre la puerta- muy bien mmm creo que empezare por aquí -abre un cajón-

y dentro del cajón avía una gran cantidad de revistas hentay

Rito-sonrojado- no tenia idea de que papa tuviera estos gustos -tira las revistas ala basura-

Luego de terminar de limpiar el cuarto por completo rito se fue a dormir y mientras el roncaba Lala ya avía llegado

Lala- Mikan has visto ha rito

Mikan- creo que esta limpiando el viejo cuarto de papa

Lala- corre hacia el cuarto-

Mikan- y ahora que abra echo rito

Lala- abre la puerta y al entrar se tropieza con el tacho de basura tirando su contenido

Lala- oh que es esto- saca una revista- ahhh así que esto es el sexo

Luego de 50 minutos

Lala- estonces rito mete su…

Cof cof otros 10 minutos cof cof

Mikan-desde la cocina- bajen a comer

Rito- Mikan que no llegado Lala aun?

Mikan-si esta-mira las escaleras- pero que...

Rito- que pasa-mira las escaleras-

En las escaleras estaba Lala vestida con una ropa ajusta que resaltaba mucho (muchísimo) sus pechos. Durante toda la cena Rito no pudo dejar de mirar los pechos de Lala

Después de la cena

Rito camina hasta su cuarto y cierra detrás de él la puerta acostándose contra la pared

Rito_-Diablos espero que Lala no se halla dado cuenta de que le estuve mirando el escote toda la cena_

Se escucha la puerta abrirse lentamente (**Ósea se escuchar el rechinido de la puerta: P)**

Y derepente rito siente que alguien se acuesta arriba de el, al abrir los ojos lo primero que rito se encuentra con Lala encima de el** (advertencia: el ecchi comienza ahora jejeje)**

Rito-La-Lala q-que estas ha-haciendo

Lala-...

Rito- La-Lala-no pudo terminar de hablar porque Lala acerco su rostro al de rito-

Lala-... pervertido

Rito- que?

Lala- Rito es un pervertido por estar mirando mis pechos en la cena

Rito- Lala yo no-Lala lo volvió ha interrumpir poniendo la yema de del dedo índice sobre sus labios-

Lala- no digas nada- empieza a mover su cadera excitando aun mas a rito- Te gusta esto?

Rito se **(obviamente) **estaba excitando demasiado solo podía pensar en que es lo que le haría Lala

Lala- porque mejor no quitamos esto?-quita la camiseta de rito** (bueno la rompe XD)**-

Rito estaba excitado y alavés asustado

Rito-_Diablos esto es... esta mal_

Pero algo saco de sus pensamientos a rito... Lala comenzó a lamer el pecho de rito

Rito- L-la-Lala por-por favor...pa.-para!

Lala- para de lamer a rito- Ahí alguien aquí abajo que me dice que siga -baja su mano hasta los pantalones de rito** (de quien mas crees?)** y empieza a masajear el pene de rito sobre sus pantalones

Lala- Umm... esta muy duro-mete su mano dentro del pantalón de rito-

Lala iba a tocar el pene de rito pero derepente...

Mikan- Abre puerta- van a querer postre?...

5 MINUTOS DEPUES

Se ve a Lala con camisa de fuerza en un rincón junto con rito también con camisa de fuerza

Rito- con sangre en la nariz-**(es por lo que paso, tranquilos nadie lo golpeo) **Mikan... esto enserio es necesario?

Mikan-...si -abre la puerta- voy a ir de compras con Yami...-mira a Rito- no hagan nada raro -se va-

Lala-...

Rito-...

Lala-...

Rito-...

Lala-...

Lala- Se saca fácilmente la camisa de fuerza-Rito- gatea asía rito-

Rito- _MIERDAAAA_

Lala- Rito, por que mejor no- se acerca a el y comienza a lamerle el cuello- seguimos donde nos quedamos

Rito-_AYUDENMEEEEEEEEEEEE_

MIENTRAS TANTO

Mikan- No puedo creer que olvide mi billetera (Para aclarar no se si Mikan tiene billetera pero en mi fic si: P)

Mikan abre la puerta

Mikan-_ Mierda! olvide que no era humana!_

Estaba Rito sin camisa, cinturón desabrochado y totalmente rojo en un rincón y Lala estaba en iguales condiciones que rito solo que abrasaba a rito

Rito- PUEDO EXPLICARLO!

Lala- Rito... abre mi puerta...** (o.O)**

Un aura maligna rodea a Mikan... desde ese momento Rito sabia que estaba perdido... y Lala sabia que tendría que esperar para conseguir la virginidad de Rito

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo espero que les haya gustado y séanme sinceros ¿me pase con el ecchi? y ¿quedo muy corto el capitulo? bueno déjenme sus respuestas ya sabe donde y otra cosa mas ¿creen que debería poner lemon en el siguiente capitulo? eso es todo espero que les este gustando el fic y adiós!**


	4. La confesión

**Ola khe ase, leyendo o khe ase... nah mentira, Hola! les está gustando el fic?, espero que así sea bueno como "siempre" contestare sus preguntas **

**Evans (invitado): Gracias tratare de no poner a Lala como una "segunda momo" y Lala descubrirá su lado apasionado en el cap 6 y créeme que te sorprenderá ;D**

**Invitado: Carteras -facepalm- como no se me ocurrió, buena y idea lo del fan-service lo tomare en cuenta ;)**

**Shion (invitado): :O gracias me llenaste de ideas algunas la usare, larga vida al ecchi!**

**Dante (invitado): AMIGO! cuanto te tardaste en escribir eso!?, ni siquiera se que decir!**

**Bueno creo que eso es todo así que, ESPERO LES GUSTE**

Rito estaba acostado en su cama mirando el techo **(gran forma de empezar XD) **pensando en que debía hacer respecto alas acciones de Lala

Rito-_ahh, que debo hacer Lala se estado portando muy... pervertida, que fue lo que le paso? _\- mira a su costado en el cual Lala estaba durmiendo-_ahh, debería preguntarle?, _-mientras Rito seguía debatiéndose sobre que hacer frente alas acciones de Lala, Lala soñaba…

SUEÑO DE LALA

**(Advertencia: aquí empieza lo "indecente")**Se veía a Lala de unos 10 años de edad durmiendo en su cuarto **(Lala sueña que dormía... yo y mi lógica sin p*to sentido)** cuando derepente se escucha un ruido y se levanta y va a investigar, llega al lugar donde parece que vienen los ruidos, la habitación de momo, y entreabre la puerta y se asombra

Momo- ah... ah! oh... si... ma-mas

Momo se estaba mansturbando **(no diré con que)**, Lala no entendía que pasaba solo sabia que su hermana se estaba metiendo y sacando de su "raja" un "juguete" y que parecía que le... gustaba?

FIN DEL SUEÑO

**(aquí termina lo "indecente" :P)**

Lala-bostezo- buenos días ri... Rito?

Lala estaba confundida ya que Rito no estaba durmiendo ni en la habitación

Lala- supongo que se despertó antes que yo -se levanta-

Lala se vistió **(si, estaba desnuda) **y bajo a desayunar

CAMINO AL INSTITUTO

Mientras Rito pensaba

Rito-_que debo hacer con Lala?_

Lala pensaba su estrategia

Lala-_muy bien si mis cálculos no me fallan Rito pasara por esa esquina en la que esta yami, tropezara y Yami lo golpeara, en ese momento aprovechare para acorralar a Rito y incitarlo a tener sexo conmigo SI! esta ves Rito me sacara la virginidad!_

Pero digamos que se metió mucho en sus pensamientos pues Rito ya había sido golpeado por Yami

Yami- la próxima vez te matare

Rito-locienthomuchollamy **(habla así por el golpe alo bruce lee que le dio Yami: v)**

Lala-_DIABLOS!_

EN EL INSTITUTO

Lala estaba abrasada a Rito y no lo dejaba ir a clase

Lala-_ya que mi plan fallo tengo que tomar medidas drásticas_

Rito- La-Lala podrías soltarme un segundo?... por favor?

Lala-no!

Rito- ahhh... Que tengo que hacer para que me sueltes

Lala- no te soltare!

Rito- vamos! are lo que sea **(Gran error)**

Lala- lo que sea?

Rito- emm si -_creo-_

Lala- acerca su cara a la de Rito- en ese caso... te soltare... si me besas

Rito- _Bueno eso no es tan malo..._

Lala- con lengua

Rito-_Mierda_

Lala acorralo a Rito contra la pared

Lala-bésame...

Rito- la-la-Lala yo-yo

Lala- dijiste lo que sea, no?

Lala solo estaba a centímetros de la boca de Rito pero derepente...

Kotegawa-YUUKY RITO!, haciendo esas cosas tan temprano!?

Rito- Kotegawa!-_gracias a dios-_ pu-puedo explicarlo!

Lala-oh!, Kotegawa, yo... estaba...

Kotegawa- apunto de violar a Rito?

Lala- si... QUIERO DECIR!..No!

Kotegawa-jajá jajá

Lala y Rito estaban confundidos **(en especial Rito) **normalmente si los encontraba en esa situación gritaría y acusaría a Rito de ser un pervertido

Rito-te sientes bien?

Kotegawa- claro!, porque no estarlo?

Rito-Ok?

Kotegawa se va y deja a Rito y a Lala muy **(MUY) **confundidos

Lala- que... fue eso...?

Rito- no lo se...

DESPUES DE CLASES

Lala- _muy bien si mis cálculos no me fallan Rito tropezara con esa piedra de ahí y quedara inconsciente luego lo levare a la enfermería y me pondré la ropa de la enfermera y are que Rito se excite, tendremos sexo y..._

Mientras Lala planeaba sus "tácticas" Rito vio pasar por alado de ellos a Kotegawa

Rito-Lala, tengo que... ir a hacer algo

Lala-_y luego me quedare embarazada y Rito y yo tendremos muchos bebes y luego..._

Mientras Lala seguía en su mundo, Rito siguió a Kotegawa hasta su casa, espero a que ella entrara y toco el timbre **(de los creadores del reloj de Rito y la billetera de Mikan llega... EL TIMBRE DE KOTEGAWA!) **

Kotegawa- abre la puerta- oh, hola Rito

Rito- emm hola Kotegawa este... Pu-puedo pasar

Kotegawa- claro!, pasa pasa!

Rito entro y se sentó

Rito- estemm... pu-puedo ha-hacerte una pregu-pregunta?

Kotegawa- claro!

Rito- porque... actuas así...?

La sonrisa se borro de la cara de Kotegawa y se puso seria... Rito no sabia que había echo...

**Bueno hasta aquí el espero que le haya gustado este cap intente no hacerlo largo ni corto y ponerle algo de comedia, bueno gracias por leer si tienen alguna recomendación solo mándenme un P.M (mensaje privado), Bueno eso es todo y hasta el siguiente cap!**


	5. Confesión y confusión

**Hola! bien no quiero "hablar" mucho ya que he estado esperando este capitulo desde que empecé el fic, y si yo ya tengo toda la historia pensada, por cierto, ayer 10 de julio fue... MI CUMPLEAÑOS, si, aunque a nadie le importe ayer fue mi cumpleaños :,)**

**Invitado: Sorry, estas equivocado :C, pasara algo que ni siquiera tu pensabas**

**Shion (invitado): Ya veras que pasó con Kotegawa y créeme que siento mucho eso, ya lo arregle y tratare de recordar eso para este cap**

**Nadaoriginal:... si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar, no puedo creer que leíste mi fic! bien no me quiero salir del tema, ok desde ahora dejare de censurar las palabras.**

**Bien eso es todo así que empecemos!**

Rito- emm... Ko-Kotegawa e-estas bien...?

Kotegawa- s-si... Ri-rito?

Rito- si?

Kotegawa- yo te-tengo qu-que decirte a-algo

Kotegawa se acercaba cada vez más a Rito

Kotegawa- pe-pero no te e-enojes, ok?

Rito- ok?

Kotegawa- Y-yo si-siento...

Rito- si?

Kotegawa- YO SIENTO ALGO POR TI IDIOTA!

Rito- QUE!?

Kotegawa- Y-yo sentía algo... por ti!

Rito- Ko-Kotegawa yo... no tenia idea

Kotegawa- se nota

FLASHBACK

Se ve a Kotegawa camino al instituto

Kotegawa- _ok! hoy será el día! le diré a Rito lo que siento por el!_

Iba camino ala clase de Rito cuando derepente...

Lala- no te soltare!

Confundida fue a ver que era eso

Kotegawa- YUUKY RITO!-_cre-creo que no siente nada por mi, tra-tratare de ser Po-positiva-,_ haciendo esas cosas tan temprano!?

**(Bien creo que entienden más o menos que paso :P)**

FIN FLASHBACK

Rito- y-yo no...

Kotegawa- YO TE AMABA -comienza a llorar-... SIENTO NO SER TAN LINDA COMO LALA!

MIENTRAS TANTO

Lala- Donde se habrá metido?

Lala buscaba a rito después de darse cuenta que la dejo hablando/pensando sola

Lala- Rito!, donde estas!

Escucha un grito

Lala- Rito?

Lala llega a la casa de Kotegawa y se asoma por la ventana

Lala-Rito?

CASA DE KOTEGAWA

Rito- Ko-Kotegawa cálmate!

Kotegawa- NO!... NUNCA ME CALMA...

No pudo terminar de hablar... Rito la estaba besando, al principio se sorprendió pero luego de unos segundos empezó a disfrutarlo, estuvieron así un par de segundos... luego se separaron para tomar aire

Kotegawa- R-Rito...- se sonroja

Rito- no te amo... lo siento

Kotegawa- entonces porque...

Rito- Yo...

Lala- Ri-Rito... porque...

Rito- LALA!, que haces aquí... Yo... Puedo explicarlo!

Lala-se va corriendo-

Rito- LALA!

Kotegawa- yo... lo-lo siento...

Rito- ahh, no es... tu culpa... tengo que irme- se va-

Kotegawa- toca sus labios-...

CASA DE RITO

Rito- entra- LALA!-escucha sollozos- LALA, DONDE ESTAS!-entra a su habitación-

Lala estaba sentada en su cama llorando

Lala-qu-que qui-quieres?

Rito-hablar contigo, puedo explicarlo

Lala- yo si-siento no ser tan linda como Kotegawa **(dejavu)**

Rito- Lala, eres mas linda que Kotegawa...

Lala- entonces porque la amas a ella...!?

Rito- Lala -se sienta asu lado- yo quiero a Kotegawa

Lala- se supone que eso debe hacerme sentir mejor?

Rito- pero... aunque me costo darme cuenta... a ti te amo...

Lala- se sonroja- e-enserio?

Rito- si, no, hay no lo se, digo te amo... pero no puedo evitar sentir algo por Haruna

Lala- entonces -mirada lujuriosa- hay que ver si... logro enamorarte

Rito- emm... si, pero... no me mires así, me...

Lala- te exita?

Rito- emm-sonrojado- si

Lala- jajajá, bien creo que será mejor que te vayas

Rito- por que?

Lala- porque estas en mi habitación, y deberías irte antes de ver algo que no quieres ver

Rito- eso... da miedo

Lala- jajá jajá

Rito- ok- se da para y da la vuelta dispuesto a irse-

Lala-Rito!

Rito-voltea- si -Lala lo besa- o-ok -se va-

Lala- ya extrañaba estos besos *_*

**Ok! este cap como ya he dicho lo he querido escribir desde que empecé el fic y como ya saben si tiene preguntas dejen su review y si tienen recomendaciones un P.M, como verán este cap no es muy largo, y la razón es que quería terminar en esta escena y no mas adelante y mas atrás, bueno veo que les esta gustando el fic!**


	6. Sin imaginacion :P

**Hola! estamos aqui con el cap 6 de este fic!,**

**Nadaoriginal : lo siento pero... estas confundido... veras este fic no tendra harem (espero que no dejes el fic por esto)**

**Evans (invitado) : por ahora no tengo pensado que Kotegawa quiera mas "miel" pero podria cambiar de opinion**

**Dante (invitado) : creeme Kotegawa lo disfruto mas, y en este cap dara un paso mas grande**

**y sin mas preambulo ¡el cap!**

Amanecia en la casa de Rito

Rito- bosteso - lala?

Lala no estaba en su cama

Lala- entra al cuarto - oh! Rito veo que despertaste

Lala no tenia nada puesto ecepto un delantal blanco y llebava en sus manos una bandeja con el desayuno de Rito

Rito- La-lala po-porque llevas eso!?

Lala- coloca la bandeja en las piernas de Rito- esto?, es la ropa que usare desde ahora para cocinarte

Rito- pe-pero...

Lala- aprieta sus pechos - que?, no te gusta?

Rito- le gotea sangre de la naris -

Lala- jajaja, tomare eso como un si

CAMINO AL INSTITUTO

Lala- oye Rito te puedo preguntar un par de cosas?

Rito- emm ok?

Lala-pero las responderas?

Rito- emm, claro porque no

Lala- pechos grandes o pechos pequeños?

Rito- QUE CLASE DE PREGUNTA ES ESA!?

Lala- dijiste que responderias!

Rito-... gr-grandes

Lala- como los mios?

Rito- s-si

Lala- beso con o sin lengua?

Rito- n-no lo se, nunca he...

No pudo terminar de hablar, lala lo habia besado... con lengua

Rito- _n-no e-esto e-esta... mal!, bu-bueno es solo un inofencivo beso... no?_

estubieron asi unos segundos y luego se separaron para tomar aire y cuando lo isieron un hilito de saliba colgaba de sus bocas

Lala- te gusto?

Rito- le gotea sangre de la nariz -

Lala- jajaja tomare eso como un si **(dejavu :v)**

**(no hare la escena del instituto por falta de imaginacion :P)**

DESPUES DE CLASES

Rito y Lala volvian del instituto

Lala- Rito

Rito- si?

Lala- que puedo hacer para enomararte?

Rito- _uno no pregunta eso!?-_ podrias... dejar de cosarme sexualmente?

Lala- podrias haberlo pedido antes!

Rito- TAN SOLO TENIA QUE PEDIRLO!?

Lala- sip

Rito- y podrias ser un poco mas... cariñosa?

Lala- ok!

Rito- _esto va bien!_

CASA DE RITO

Rito- en su cuarto - _ok, si lala dice que sera mas cariñosa... lo sera verdad?_

**Siento hacer el cap tan corto, pero en este momento no tengo mucha imaginacion :P**


	7. El inicio del amor de ¿Rito?

**Hola! como verán esto es el capítulo 7 así que pueden ir bajando las escopetas, tarde en subir este cap porque como dije en el capítulo anterior **

**Nadaoriginal : No creerás como se pondrá Lala de atrevida, como veras ya la tengo de vuelta (bueno más o menos)**

**Evans (invitado): Un juego de tira y afloja? ok, eso no lo entiendo**

**Rito- Qu-que pa-para qué?**

**Invitado : Lo de cariñosa no durara :P**

**Y sin más comentarios (porque nadie más no quiere comentar TT_TT) el cap 7:**

Lala- Vamos Rito, apúrate!

Rito- ya voy, ya voy, espera un poco!

Lala estaba literalmente tironeando del brazo a Rito para llevarlo a donde solo Dios sabe

Lala- Vamos! -llegan a un callejón y se sienta en el piso-

Rito- _Es una broma? -_Lala que se supone que hagamos aquí? si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde

Lala- shhh - le ase señas con la mano para que se acerque -

Rito- se arrodilla frente a Lala - ahhh, que suce...

Lala- levanta su falda dejando ver sus panties- Rito... tu eres el único que puede ver bajo mi falda... **(Totalmente robado de Dante :v)**

Rito- _CREI QUE DIJO QUE...- _Lala lo interrumpe-

Lala-y sí que dije que dejaría de hacer estas cosas pero... tómala como la última - se levanta y se va -

Rito-... y yo creí que lo que paso en la mañana era buna señal!

**FLASHBACK**

Rito- bostezo - ya amaneció? -voltea a ver a Lala acostada en su cama- bueno... al menos esta vestida

Lala- mmm... Ri-Rito...no puedes tocar ahí...

Rito-_Que diablos está soñando!_

Lala- ahhh...si ma-más adentro...ahhhh

Rito-... bu-bueno al menos le esta g-gustando... cr-creo que la dejare dormir otro rato...

Mikan- desde la cocina - Rito, Lala despierten que no subiré a despertarlos!-_siempre que lo hago no me encuentro algo lindo...-_

Rito- enseguida!

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Rito estaba sentado en clase de gimnasia junto con Saruyama **(aunque el solo estaba para ver pechos :v) **viendo a las chicas hacer gimnasia

Saruyama- ahhh... no sabes cuanto te envidio Rito...

Rito- y puedo saber porque?

Saruyama- vives con Lala

Rito- y?

Saruyama- se acerca a Rito -mira eso! - apunta a Lala la cual corría haciendo que sus pechos rebotaran - mira esos hermosos pechos copa F rebotar!, y los tienes solo para ti!

Rito- mira los pechos de Lala y se sonroja - ca-callate!

**CASA DE RITO**

Rito estaba en su cuarto mirando la el techo, Lala se fue de compras con Mikan y Yami...

Rito- estúpido Saruyama

Y rito estaba molesto... por culpa de Saruyama no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de los pechos de Lala rebotar,rebotar,rebotar y rebotar más!

Rito- que demo... - mira en sus pantalones una erección - ... tengo que hacerlo verdad?

Rito no quería hacerlo es más ya lo había echo y aunque le gusto prometió no volver a hacerlo

Rito- v-voy a ha-hacerlo...

Rito se iba a bajar los pantalones pero

Mikan- desde la cocina - Rito ya llegamos!

Rito- mierda!

Lala- entra - hola!

Rito- _doble mierda!-_ h-h-hola la-lala!

Lala- emm... porque tienes tu cinturon desabrochado?

Rito- _TRIPLE MIERDA!- _p-p-p-porque e-e-estaba... por cambiarme de ropa?

Lala- oh, ok! - pone cara seria - R-Rito qui-quiero ha-hablarte de algo -se sienta en su cama junto a rito -

Rito- que sucede?

Lala- y-yo...- nota que Rito tiene una ereccion y se sonroja - R-Ri-Rito ti-tienes una...

Rito- y-y-yo lo-lo - se tapa la entrepierna con las manos - s-si-siento!

Lala- Besa a Rito... con lengua-

El beso parecio eterno... pero no duro mucho :P

Rito- la-lala ... porque?

Lala- Rito... lo-lo siento se que dije que no haria estas cosas y-yo lo siento - se levanta para irse -

Rito - la detiene - No!... La-lala y-yo...

Lala- qu-quieres... h-hacerlo... verdad?

Rito- s-si...- sonrojado a mas no poder, besa a lala -

Lala- _no puedo creer que esto este pasando! al fin tendre sexo con Rito! - _

Rito- _no puedo creer que esto este pasando! que pasa en realidad amo a Sairenji!-_

estubieron asi unos segundos y luego se separaron para tomar aire y cuando lo isieron un hilito de saliba colgaba de sus bocas **(dejavu :v)**

Lala- se saca la blusa - Ri-Rito... - se sienta en el regaso de Rito de espaldas - sa-sacame el sosten!

Rito- o-ok! n-no p-puede s-ser tan di-dificil, verdad? -

**2 MINUTOS DESPUES**

Rito- _la puta madre! esto es imposible!- _

Lala- con una gota en la frente tipo anime -emm.. Rito, no quieres ayuda?

Rito- no!, ya casi! - lo logra - si!

apenas cayo el sosten al suelo... Mikan abrio la puerta

**Ok! este cap he tardado en escrbirlo porque mi imaginacion de mierda no queria arrancar :v. Como ya saben si tiene preguntas dejen su review y si tienen recomendaciones un P.M, mas , bueno veo que les esta gustando el fic!**


	8. Noche de amor : parte 1

**Hola! Ok, no quiero "hablar" mucho porque este cap. lo quiero subir rápido! y no daré tantas vueltas con esto.**

**Dante: uff! menos mal! **

**Rito- B-Bueno t-t-tal vez si me entran u-un poco las g-ganas...**

**Lala- saca una escopeta - que?**

**Rito- n-n-no n-na-nada - **_**tomare en cuenta lo de practicar - **_

**Nadaoriginal: Si! Oíste Rito! te pasas de fracasado!**

**Rito- oye! como si tu fueras mejor!**

**XXPowerStormXX- soy mejor!**

**Rito- mejor que yo? tengo un harem!**

**XXPowerStormXX- quieres que te haga un yaoi con Saruyama?**

**Rito-... no...**

Mikan había descubierto a Lala y Rito haciendo "cosas"

Rito- M-Mikan p-p-puedo explicarlo!

Mikan- controlando su ira - o-ok te escucho!

Rito- emm, este, yo, Lala

Lala- mi sostén se había atorado y le pedí a Rito que me ayude!

Rito/Mikan- enserio?

Lala- mirando a Rito - si, enserio...

Mikan- emm, entonces creo que no h-hay problema...

Rito-...

Lala-...

Mikan-...

Rito- entonces... ya te... puedes ir...

Mikan- ok!, pero me llevo a Lala

Lala- que! porque!? -poniéndose en sostén -

Mikan- ah, pero no están haciendo nada verdad?

Lala/Rito- _Mierda_

Y así fue como Mikan se llevó a Lala… y Rito cago el momento **(entre él y el puto sostén :C)**

Rito- se acuesta -... Diablos!, debería agradecerle a Mikan, iba a tener sexo con Lala!, y no estoy seguro de que la amo! DIOS! Soy un idiota! - se tapa la cara con la almohada -

Mikan- Rito hora de comer!

Rito- ya bajo!- _Primero debo decidir Lala o Sairenji!-_

**CAMINO AL INSTITUTO**

Rito- L-Lala te-tengo que decirte algo

Lala- que cosa?

Rito- y-yo s-siento mucho de lo esta mañana

Lala- no importa, estoy acostumbrada que Mikan nos arruine el momento!

Rito- n-no me refiero a eso!, me refiero a lo de... t-t-te-tener sé-sexo!

Lala- como que lo sientes?

Rito- ahhh, yo... aun no sé si te amo a ti o a Sairenji...

En ese instante la sonrisa se borró de la cara de Lala

Lala- e-entonces porque...

Rito- me deje llevar por mis impulsos... lo siento

Lala- lo mira de manera seria y luego sigue su camino al instituto -

Rito- L-Lala! e-espérame!

**(ok , admito que estoy mandando la relación de Rito a la mierda)**

Rito- _Diablos! creo que Lala me odia! mierda!- _tropieza - porque a mi!? - cae sobre Yami - emm... hola Yami!

Yami- ...

**CINCO SEGUNDOS DESPUES **

Rito- con un moretón en la cara y un ojo morado - porque me pasan estas cosas ami!?

**INSTITUTO**

Lala estaba hablando con Kotegawa antes de que el profesor llegase

Lala-y... dime que fue exactamente lo que paso en c-con Rito?

Kotegawa- nerviosa - a-ah qu-que te r-refieres?

Lala- ya sabes, que estaban en tu casa... b-besándose

Kotegawa- mas nerviosa - e-emm... p-p-pues e-e-estábamos... r-r-resulta q-que... - llega el profesor -

Profesor **(cuyo nombre no recuerdo :P) **\- bien alumnos, abran sus libros en la página 69

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

Kotegawa- abre su libro - LUEGO TE CUENTO! - _gracias a dios me salve! - _

Lala- o-ok! - también abre su libro - _mmm... que extraño, Rito aun no llega, le habrá pasado al..._

Rito- abre la puerta - s-siento llegar tarde - se sienta -

Profesor- nota sus moretones - b-bien, qu-que no vuelva a suceder

Rito- c-claro

Lala- también nota sus moretones - _b-bueno a-al menos está vivo, n-no?_

**30 MINUTOS DESPUES**

**(Eso duran más o menos mis clases :v)**

Profesor- y recuerden - suena la campana - salga al recreo!

Todos- salen -**(:v)**

**PATIO**

Rito- _o-ok!, h-hora de decidir!, La-Lala o Sairenji!- mira a Lala – Lala… me acosa sexualmente… b-bueno lo hacía, es linda… y aunque no hace falta decirlo… c-copa F – mira a Haruna - … S-Sairenji, es gentil, estoy enamorado de ella desde tercer grado y… co-copa B- _d-diablos!, esto es muy difícil!

**CAMINO A CASA DE RITO **

Lala- mira de reojo Rito - R-Rito?

Rito- si?

Lala- c-como te hiciste esos moretones?

Rito- oh!, es eso, no nada solo... m-me encontré con Yami y...

Lala- oh!, si ya entendí...

Rito- o-ok

Lala-...

Rito-...

**(Que silencio más incómodo XD)**

**CASA DE RITO **

Rito- abre la puerta - Mikan ya llegue! - sube las escaleras -

Lala- _d-debería disculparme? - _

**CUARTO DE RITO**

Rito- se acuesta -_...debería disculparme?... - _

Lala- abre la puerta - R-Rito?

Rito- si?

Lala- entra - q-quiero decirte algo...

Rito- se sienta - siéntate -bien, que quieres decirme?

Lala- se sienta -y-y-yo s-siento haberte dejado solo c-camino a-al instituto

Rito- porque lo sientes?

Lala- porque Yami te golpeo

Rito- ahhh, cierto... pues te perdono... y-yo si-siento haberme d-dejado llevar por mis i-impulsos antes...

Lala- n-no i-importa

Rito- o-ok...

Lala-...

Rito...

**(Que silencio más incómodo XD... dejavu :v)**

Lala- b-bueno m-mejor me vo-voy - se levanta después a irse -

Rito - NO! - la toma de la mano antes de que se valla - y-y-yo q-qui-quiero d-decirte algo

Lala- que cosa? -

Rito- y-yo… t-te amo! - se sonroja -

Lala- Ri-Rito...- Rito la besa -

Rito-… _ya me decidí_… _la elijo a ella… - _

**Ok, que final :,D, bueno dejare de publicar un rato ya que los estudios me matan ., pero bueno dejare este cap por aquí y me iré a estudiar :D ( Voy a desaprobar :,C )**


	9. Noche de amor : parte 2

**Hola! estamos aquí con el cap 9 de este fic que por lo que veo les gusta :D, se que dije que no iba a poder subir cap, pero ( aparte que es sábado ) los comentarios llegaron ala velocidad de la luz y... no me pude resistir**

**Nadaoriginal : Ves Rito! ahora das lastima!**

**Rito- que te jodan!**

**XXPOWERSTORMXX- A ti!**

**Evans : Sii, a todos se nos cae el wifi, y todos sufrimos por eso**

**Shion : Si, yo también pase por la juventud **

**Rito- en este cap usare lo que he aprendido... sobre quitar sostenes…**

**CASA DE RITO**

Lala y Rito se besaban apasionadamente... mientras Rito acariciaba la cola de Lala y Lala...

Lala- con lagrimas en los ojos - _ohhh! siii!, m-mi intimidad se s-siente m-muy b-bien!_

Rito- súper sonrojado - _d-dios! e-esto es t-tan... e-excitante!_

Lala- _ohh!, me estoy mojando! - _empuja a Rito ala cama -

Rito- La-Lala... y-yo l-lo siento much- Lala se monta en el - La-Lala?

Lala- Ri-Rito...- levanta su falda - **( modo pervertida : ON ) **mira lo mojada que estoy por tu culpa...- comienza a frotarse contra la erección en los pantalones de Rito - mmm... - se saca la parte superior se su uniforme quedando solo con su falda y sostén **( y sus panties obviamente :v )- **mmm, te estas poniendo mas duro... - se sienta en la cama de espaldas - Rito, sácame el sostén porfis!

Rito- ok!

Rito estaba frente asu mas odiado enemigo... un enemigo que había arruinado una ves su momento con Lala... el sostén...

Rito- _ok! esta ves lo lograre! tengo que! si no lo hago... caigo en el riesgo de arruinar e momento... tengo que!-_

Lala- _porque Rito se quedo mirando mi sostén? - _emm... Rito, vas hacerlo o que...

Rito- oh!, lo siento- _ok! - _intenta desabrocharlo - _mierda!, suerte que vengo preparado - _saca una tijera de Dios sabe donde - _jejejeje _\- corta el sostén - si! -

Lala- se da vuelta y abraza a Rito presionando sus pechos contra el - mmm, parece que lo lograste - mira la erección en los pantalones de Rito - supongo que tengo que darte un premio - desabrocha su cinturón, baja sus pantalones y luego su boxer -

Rito- _esto es demasiado para mi!, te-tengo que aguantar! - _súper **( mega híper )**sonrojado _\- _

Lala- lame el miembro de Rito - mmm, que rico esta! - comienza a lamer lentamente la punta -

Rito - mas rojo que nunca - _MIERDA! - _se corre -

Lala- mmm, es tan pegajoso, espeso y... rico -

Rito- e-eso... fu-fue... i-increíble! - se abalanza sobre Lala y comienza a lamer sus pechos -

Lala- ahhh!, R-R-Rito!

Rito- _e-es-esto e-es fantástico! - _te gusta Lala?

Lala- n-no los aprietes tan fuerte!- _q-que fue lo que le paso a Rito!- _ahhh! -DIOS!, me estoy mojando demasiado!

Rito- ok, ahora vamos a quitar esto! - arranca la falda de Lala - wow, estas muy mojada - comienza a acariciar la intimidad de Lala sobre sus panties -

Lala- no! R-Rito n-no puedes tocar ahí!

Rito- _DIOS! esto es hermoso! - _mira a Lala - ... _n-no... e-esto esta mal! - _deja de acariciar a Lala - L-L-La-Lala y-yo n-n-no -

Lala- respiración agitada - R-Rito...

Rito- l-l-lo si-siento... y-yo - Lala se abalanza sobre el echandolo a cama -

Lala- no creas que después de lo que hiciste te dejare escapar - mirada lujuriosa -

Rito- _e-ella no esta avergonzada de lo que paso!? -_

Lala- se para - hora de terminar con esto - se saca las panties dejando ver como goteaba su intimidad -

Rito-... **( demasiado para el XD ) - **_e-e-e-eso... es... UNA VAGINA! -...- _

Lala- nota que Rito se quedo mirando su vagina y se sonroja - R-Rito s-solo l-lo Hare... si... tu q-quieres...

Rito- ... - _o-o-ok, t-t-tengo que decidir y-ya! - _ mira a Lala **( bueno sus pechos ) **-... ya se que hacer... -

Lala- R-Rito?

Rito- h-hazlo... - con mirada seria -

Lala- e-estas seguro?

Rito- ...si...

Lala-... o-ok - se sienta lentamente sobre el miembro de Rito - ahhh! -

Rito- _d-diablos!, se siente caliente! - _

Lala- se sienta completamente - AHHH! - _d-duele!, p-p-pero t-te-tengo que aguantar!-_

Rito- _POR DIOS!, t-t-tan caliente! - _La-Lala! - nota que un hilito de sangre salia dela intimidad de Lala -

Lala- n-no!, te... preocupes por mi! - comienza a mover su cadera de arriba a abajo muy lentamente - mmm... - _duele!- _

Rito- nota que Lala esta sufriendo - _q-que h-hago!?... y-ya se...- _besa a Lala-

Lala- _o-ok... y-ya no duele t-tanto - _aumenta la velocidad de su cadera hasta que el dolor se convirtio en placer - _ahhh!, y-ya no duele! se siente... muy rico! - _

Rito- La-Lala!... m-me vengo! -

Lala- ha-haslo dentro Rito!, HASLO DENTRO! -

Rito- se corre - a-ahhh!

Lala- _oh dios! si-siento como el semen de Rito llena mi interior!-_

Rito- D-Dios!, e-eso fue... i-increible!

Lala- Ri-Rito... gr-gracias...

Rito- po-por que?

Lala- por tomar mi virgnidad -

**Y hasta aqui este cap!, espero que les aya gustado,en especial el lemon porque ya que es la primera ves que escribo uno ( diganme si me quedo bien ) y adios!**


	10. El inicio de una relacion

**Hola!, capitulo 10 ya! Wow, cuando inicie este fic, no creí que llegara tan lejos!**

**Invitado : Entonces me quedo bien :D**

**Nadaoriginal : Y ahora te dicen patético…**

**Rito- porque todos me odian!?**

**Dante : **

**Rito/Lala- pr-protección?**

**XXPOWERSTORMXX- tienen mucho que aprender…**

**Shion : **

**Rito- diablos!, no había pensado en eso!- **_**tendré que pensar en otra cosa...-**_

**y sin mas que decir empecemos!**

**CASA DE RITO**

Rito- bostezo- diablos, me quede dormido... -mira asu lado- ...

Lala- bostezo - oh!, hola Rito!

Rito-... - mira bajo las sabanas- L-L-Lala, p-p-porque e-e-es-estamos desnudos!

Lala- no lo recuerdas?

Derepente algo hizo "CLICK!" en su mente

Rito- c-cierto... - mira su reloj - ... FALTAN 20 PARA LAS 8!

Lala- y?...

Rito- LLEGAREMOS TARDE AL INSTITUTO!

**CAMINO AL INSTITUTO**

Lala- R-Rito...

Rito-si?

Lala- acorrala a Rito contra una pared- quiero hacerlo...

Rito- La-Lala... n-no podemos...

Lala- _lo hicimos ayer y aun le es vergonzoso hacer estas cosas! - _

Rito- n-no aquí...

Lala- entonces si no tuviéramos que ir al instituto... lo haríamos de nuevo?

Rito- ahh, si...

Lala- aunque sea me... besarías?

Rito- claro!

Lala- ahora!

Rito- p-pero llegaremos tarde!

Lala- dijiste que lo harías - acerca su rostro al de el -

Rito- suspiro - e-esta bien... - Lala se abalanza sobre el besándolo **(súper) **apasionadamente

Lala- _tendríamos que hacer esto todos los días- _

Rito- _d-diablos! esta usando su lengua_! - comienza a acariciar de arriba a abajo la cola de Lala -

Lala- NO!_,_ R-R-Rito s-sabes qu-que s-s-soy sensible hay!

Rito- se da cuenta de que tiene una erección - _Mierda!, que no lo note, que no lo note, que no lo note -_

Lala- nota su erección **(mala suerte Rito :v) **y deja de besarlo dejando un hilo de saliva -

Rito- q-que sucede?

Lala- Comienza a frotarse su intimidad contra la erección de Rito - mmm, es tan duro! - sigue besando a Rito-

Rito- _su lengua... co-con sabor a comida de Mikan... delicioso... -_

?- R-Rito...

Rito- ehh? - deja de besar a Lala-

Lala- que suce- mira detrás de ella-

Rito- H-Haruna!

Haruna- R-R-Rito... qu-que estas haciendo! - sonrojada

Rito- H-Ha-Haruna pu-pu-puedo explicarlo!

Lala- Rito y yo somos novios! - con una sonrisa -

Haruna/Rito- Q-Q-QUE!?

Haruna- p-pu-pues... entonces... m-me voy- se va corriendo -

Rito- Sairenyi e-espera!, ahhh

Lala- R-Rito, yo... l-lo siento

Rito- n-no pasa nada Lala, ahhhh, solo... vamos!- siguen su camino al instituto -

**INSTITUTO**

Profesor** (cuyo nombre aun no recuerdo...) **\- y si le sumamos la mitad podemos llegar ala conclusión de que...- suena la campana - ahhh, salgan!

Lala- oye, Rito - se le acerca - puedes venir un momento?

Rito- claro! -

Kotegawa- mirando desde lejos - que estarán tramando estos 2 ahora? - los sigue hasta la azotea -

Rito- y bien, que necesitas Lala? -

Lala- se baja las pantys y se sube la blusa dejando ver sus pechos - h-hagámoslo!

Rito- Estas loca! - totalmente sonrojado - no podemos hacerlo aquí!

Kotegawa- _QUE DIABLOS ESTAN HACIENDO! - _sonrojada a mas no poder - _E-ESTO ES DEMACIADO INDECENTE! -_

Lala- p-por favor! - se pone a cuatro patas y comienza a menear su trasero - vamos Rito! métela! -

Rito- mira ambos lados - e-esta bien!, s-solo porque insistes! - se baja los pantalones -

Lala- mira la erección de Rito- _se ve tan delicioso... - _

Rito iba a bajarse los boxers pero...

Kotegawa- auchh! -

Lala/Rito/Kotegawa-...

Kotegawa se había tropezado...

Kotegawa- _D-Diablos!_

Lala- _oh no!, ahora tendremos que hacer un trío!_

Rito- _MIERDA!_

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy y recuerden me gustan largos!... muuuuuy largos!... así es me encantan los reviews largos! ( :v ) **


	11. La casa de Kotegawa

**Hola!, capitulo 11! wow, solo... wow! espero que estén disfrutando este fic tanto como yo disfruto leer sus reviews**

**Nadaoriginal : ... Y ahora te dicen miserable - Rito estaba tumbado en el piso ...Rito?... LALA!**

**Lala-QUE!? -apareciendo de la nada-**

**XXPOWERSTORMXX- Llévate a Rito... **

**Lala- que le paso?**

**XXPOWERSTORMXX- Todos le hacen burla...**

**Lala- se lo lleva a rastras -**

**Rito-... y no soy princeso...**

**Evans : **

**Lala- la verdad tienes razón, pero no me molestaría hacerlo frente a ella - mirada lujuriosa -**

**Kotegawa- Q-QUE!? - sonrojada -**

**y sin mas que responder, a leer ( me salio verso y sin esfuerzo :v )**

Resumen: Kotegawa sonrojada a full, Lala en posición muy vergonzosa, y Rito atrapado apunto de hacer "cosas"

Kotegawa- U-U-USTEDES DOS!- señalándolos con el dedo- Q-Q-QUE DIABLOS ESTAN HACIENDO!?

Lala- Sexo - con una sonrisa - quieres unirte?

Rito- L-LA-LA-LALA!

Kotegawa- s-s-s-se...xo? - con cara de loca -

Lala- si!, Rito y yo podemos hacerlo porque somos novios!

Rito- LALA!

Kotegawa- n-n-n-no-novios!? - con cara de psicópata -

Rito- emm, Ko-Kotegawa... e-estas bien?

Kotegawa- se desmaya -

Lala- creo que no...

Suena el timbre de salida

Rito- se sube el pantalón - ahhh, ven Lala ayúdame a levantarla - se acerca a la desmayada Kotegawa para levantarla -

Lala- p-pero... ok - se pone las pantys y blusa - _espero que alguna ves podamos hacerlo de nuevo - _ayuda a Rito a levantar a Kotegawa -

Rito-Diablos esta pesada! - ve a Lala que la levantaba sin problemas - me siento inútil TT-TT

**CASA DE KOTEGAWA**

Rito- deja ala dormida Kotegawa en la cama - listo!, con algo de suerte no recordara lo de esta mañana

Lala- Rito...

Rito- que suce - se voltea para ver a Lala la cual estaba semidesnuda agachada ala altura de su cintura - La-Lala!

Lala- no puedo resistir mas Rito... por favor, hagámoslo - casi llorando-

Rito- no me digas que llorara por eso! - p-pero Ko-Kotegawa!

Lala- ella esta dormida... ella nunca lo sabrá, Rito... por favor! - soltando algunas lagrimas -

Rito- ahhh, e-esta bien!

Lala- se saca el sostén y pantys quedando desnuda y se pone a cuatro patas - vamos hazlo!

Rito- abre su cierre del pantalón - espera un poco!, la otra ves tu me montaste... h-hacer esto será difícil para mi! - saca su miembro - o-ok -

Lala- ya hazlo!, n-no me tortures! -

Rito- e-esta bien, esta bien! - mete su miembro poco a poco - _caliente... -_

Lala- _ahí!, q-que sentimiento!, tan duro! - _me-métela toda!

Rito- comienza a penetrar a Lala -

Lala- d-dios, me e-encanta esto! - _es mas grande de lo que recordaba! - _h-hazlo mas fuerte... n-no te preocupes por mi!

Rito- m-mas fuerte?... así!? - aumenta la fuerza de sus embestidas -

Lala-AAH!, R-RITO!... es-estas golpeando mi útero!

Rito- Lala!, ba-baja la vos!, K-Kotegawa esta despertando!

Lala- se tapa la boca con la mano -mmm!, mmm!

Rito- ya... casi acabo

Kotegawa- mmm,... ca-cállense...

Rito- La-Lala, te-tenemos que irnos!

**3 MINUTOS DESPUES**

Kotegawa- bostezo - qu-que diablos!... que hago en mi casa?

**CLOSET**

Lala- mas fuerte Rito!, rompe mi útero!

Rito- shhh!, creo que se levanto...

Lala- R-Rito!...

Rito que sucede?

Lala- apunta fuera del closet - Ko-Kotegawa se levanto!

Rito- mierda! -_ te-tengo que acabar ahora! - _aumenta la velocidad de su cadera-

Lala- ahhh! - se tapa la boca - Rito!, e-estas siendo muy brusco! -

Rito- l-lo siento! - se corre -

Lala- e-esta saliendo mucho! - _el semen de Rito e-es tan caliente, lo siento en mi estomago! - _e-esta... goteado de mi vagina... - respiración agitada -

Rito- ahhh, ahhh , a-ahora tenemos que salir de aquí - abre la puerta del closet - ven saldremos por la ventana -

Lala- ni siquiera se mueve solo observa como el semen de Rito sale de su vagina -

**BAÑO **

Kotegawa- se baja las pantys y se sienta en el retrete a hacer sus necesidades -

**CLOSET**

Rito- L-Lala, e-estas bien?

Lala- s-si... solo... t-tengo que ir al baño - corre asia el baño y abre la puerta - ...

Kotegawa-...

Ok, todo bien, ambas son chicas, esto no es vergonzoso...

Rito- entra - que suce- se sonroja al ver a Kotegawa-

Kotegawa- se sonroja al ver a Rito -

...Ok, ahora si es vergonzoso...

**Y así se lleva a cabo este cap, ( me acabo de dar cuenta que todo el capitulo se llevo a cabo en la casa de Kotegawa ._. ) bueno, el siguiente capitulo ( ósea el once ) tendrá lemon a FULL!, esto es solo una advertencia ( lemon, algo de fancervice, ecchi, etc. ).**


	12. Preservative time!

**Hola!, aquí POWERSTORM con el capitulo 12 del fic ( ese será mi saludo desde ahora :v ), bueno, como dije en el capitulo anterior este cap le pondré MUCHO trabajo, ecchi, fanservice, lemon etc. Y tratare de hacerlo lo mas largo posible!**

**Nadaoriginal: ... Y ahora te dicen- Rito lo interrumpe - **

**Rito- NO!, lo digas... solo están celosos**

**Dante: ... Casi me haces llorar :,D primero que nada : No, no me molesta que me digas así ( me haces sentir respetable :,D ) segundo : Siii, aquí también hace un calor de m*erda pero no tanto. Tercero:... te toca Rito...**

**Rito- con sangre en la nariz - tomar la iniciativa eh?, lo tomare en cuenta!**

**Shion: **

**Kotegawa- un segundo... LO HICIERON EN MI CLOSET?!**

**Lala- creo que quedo un poco de semen dentro...**

**Kotegawa- s-se-se... men!? - desmayándose -**

**Y sin mas que decir, empecemos!**

Rito y Lala volvían de la casa de Kotegawa, y obviamente iban ala suya, Rito con un ojo morado y Lala no dejaba de ver su entrepierna

Rito- oye Lala estas bien?

Lala-... s-si, po-porque lo dices?

Rito- lo digo porque no dejas de ver tú... emm, tú sabes, tú... e-entrepierna...

Lala- ... n-no lo se... so-solo no me siento bien...

Rito- ok, si tu lo dices!

**Casa de Rito**

Rito- abre la puerta - Mikan ya llegamos! - entra al cuarto de Mikan - Mikan?...

Mikan estaba durmiendo en ropa interior con sus piernas abiertas

Rito- se sonroja - t-tengo que decirle que deje de dormir así...

Mikan- ahhh... R-Rito, n-n-no puedes t-tocar ahí! - acariciándose la vagina sobre sus pantys -

Rito- _QUE MIERDA ESTA SOÑANDO! - _y-yo me voy de aquí! - se va cerrando la puerta detrás de el - donde se metió Lala?

**Habitación de Rito**

Lala estaba en la computadora... buscando preservativos...

Lala- este no... Este tampoco... muy grande... muy pequeño... muy colorido...ESTE!... cuantos comprare?... haber! uno por cada ves que Rito y yo lo haremos... comprare todos!

Rito- entra ala habitación - Lala?, que haces?

Lala- apaga la computadora - NADA!

Rito- ok?

Lala- oye Rito... p-podemos hacerlo!?

Rito-... L-Lala... lo hicimos en la casa de Kotegawa...

Lala- lo se pero... po-por favor!

Rito- ufff!, ok!

Lala- si!, acuéstate!

Rito- para que?

Lala- solo hazlo! créeme te gustara!

Rito- e-esta bien, confío en ti... - se acuesta -

Lala- y no te levantes!- abre la puerta dispuesta a irse -

Rito- e-espera a-a donde vas!?

Lala- voy a hacer algo, tu quédate aquí, enseguida vuelvo!- se va -

Rito- _me pregunto que esta haciendo?_

**5 minutos después**

Lala- Rito ya llegue! - entra al cuarto -

Rito- Q-QUE TE PUCISTE!-

Lala- shhh!, vas a despertar a Mikan!

Rito- p-p-p-pero, po-porque llevas puesto eso!?

Lala llevaba... la ropa y el peinado de Mikan...

Lala- oh vamos!, no me digas que nunca sentiste algo por ella!

Rito- NO!

Lala- que nunca se te paso por la cabeza... - se acerca al rostro de Rito - meter tu gran pene dentro de su virgen vagina?, ella gritando de placer... tu penetrándola sin parar... imagínate... corriéndote... todo tu semen caliente entrando en su útero...

Y Rito no pudo evitar imaginarlo...

Rito- erección - p-porque haces esto?... -

Lala- para que no cometas locuras... dejare que me lo hagas pensando en Mikan así todo ese deseo sexual que tienes por ella se acabara! - con una sonrisa -

Rito- ufff, si tu lo dices... - beso inesperado de Lala - _di-diablos! hasta se puso su perfume!_

Lala- se monta en el y sigue besándolo -

Rito- _típico, Lala se monta en mi y toma el control, hasta aquí!, me canse de ser un inútil! -_ aprieta el trasero de Lala - **( 7w7 )**

Lala- _D-Diablos, Rito se pone tan - _ dejo de pensar debido a que Rito comenzó acariciar su intimidad -_ tan caliente!_

Rito- deja de besarla - estas tan mojada Lala - mete sus dedos en su intimidad - y tan resbaladiza

Lala- _D-Diablos! _\- R-R-Rito t-te amo!

Rito estaba sorprendido...

Rito- con cara seria - ah!, si lo siento! - ase cara de sorprendido -

No podrías fingir un poco mejor

Rito- vete al diablo! -

Lala- s-si sigues haciendo eso y-yo! - se corre - d-d-dios...

Rito- porque no metemos algo mas grande que un dedo? - se escucha un cierre de pantalón abrirse -

Lala- q-que? - fue tarde para preguntar Rito ya se la había metido - ahh!, ah!, oh si! , ma-mas fuerte!

Rito- agarra las piernas de Lala y las abre para luego ponerla de espaldas y seguir penetrándola - mira La-la, mira como mi pene entra y sale de tu pervertida vagina!

Lala- oh si! soy una pervertida! lo admito! me encanta tu pene! tu pene es genial!

**Mientras tanto**

**Sueño de Mikan**

Mikan- ahh! ma-mas fuerte Rito!, m-mi útero se siente genial!

Rito- M-Mikan, m-me corro!

**Vida real**

Mikan- despertándose - que es ese ruido? - se levanta y apoya su oreja en la puerta del cuarto de Rito -

Lala- tras la puerta – ahh! ma-mas fuerte Rito!, m-mi útero se siente genial!

Rito- tras la puerta - Mi-Mikan, m-me corro!

Mikan-... c-creo que debo dormir otro rato... estoy escuchando cosas - vuelve a su cuarto dispuesta a dormir -

**Cuarto de Rito**

Lala - no! no te corras dentro!, po-por favor! - mira a Rito - por favor! - comienza a llorar -

Rito- _e-esta bien, tome la iniciativa, pe-pero no puedo hacerle esto, e-esta llorando! - _saca su miembro antes de correrse -

Lala_\- _g-gracias

**Al día siguiente**

Rito- despertando - ya amaneció? - mira asu Lado en el cual Lala estaba durmiendo - se ve hermosa cuando duerme... y cuando esta despierta también -

Lala- abre los ojos - ahh!, enserio?

Rito- QUE NO ESTABAS DURMIENDO!?

Lala- nop! - con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -

Mikan- abre la puerta - ya despertaron?

**( no, estaban durmiendo con los ojos abiertos :v )**

Lala- enseguida bajamos

Mikan-... ni siquiera preguntare porque esta desnuda - se va y cierra la puerta -

**10 minutos después**

Lala- bajando las escaleras **\- **Mikan?

Mikan- que sucede?

Lala- mientras dormíamos, por casualidad, no llego un paquete?

Mikan- no - suena el timbre -

Lala- yo abro! - corre hacia la puerta -

Rito/Mikan- ok?

Rito- sigue a Lala la cual ya había abierto la caja - que es?

Lala- cierra la caja - NADA! - se la lleva corriendo a su cuarto -

Rito- pero que?... - sube las escaleras y entra asu cuarto - Lala, que hay dentro de esa caja?

Lala- saca algo de la caja y se lo muestra a Rito - preservativos! - con una gran sonrisa -

Rito- QUE! PA-PARA QUE QUIERES ESO!

Lala- es que lo estuve pensando y... no quiero quedar embarazada... no aun...

Rito- p-pues e-eso esta b-bien, por-porque... q-quiero decir tenemos 15 años - con el rostro rojo -

Lala- entonces... - abre un preservativo - podemos hacerlo?

**Y todo hasta aquí :D, bueno espero que les haya gustado, dejen su review para poder alimentar a mi gato :3, agregue a favoritos para poder darle de comer a mi conejo, y sigan el fic para poder darle comida ami pez ( :v )**


	13. Algo blanco y pegajoso

**Hola!, aquí POWERSTORM con el capitulo 13 del fic!**

**Nadaoriginal : Tengo un gato, un conejo, un pez y una tortuga, obviamente mis hermanos me ayudan ( yo ni siquiera me puedo cuidar ami mismo :,v ) así que solo me encargo del gato ( nombre : Neko-chan :3 )**

**Dante: Sabia que les gustaría mi nuevo nombre :D**

**Lala- en el PC - juguetes sexuales, muñecas inflables, revistas hentay, Y NO TIENEN LATIGOS!**

**Destroyer - para que querrá el látigo?**

**Evans: **

**Lala- cosplay de Yami?, buena idea!**

**Yami-... - mira a Rito con cara de " te dejare sin hijos" -**

**Rito- **_**putabida**_

**Shion: Oye Rito, te lo imaginas?**

**Rito- que cosa?**

**Destroyer- Lala haciendo cosplay de Neko maid... y tu haciéndola gozar - mirada pervertida -**

**Rito- sangre de nariz - **

**Destroyer- ella gritando de placer **

**Rito- mas sangre - duro?**

**Destroyer- muy duro**

**Rito- mucha más sangre -**

**Lala- si pueda que tengas razón... pero me quería asegurar!**

**Destroyer- si tengo un par de ideas : una secuela que trataría de los sucede después de lo que vimos al principio del capitulo 1, un fic de Haruhi suzumiya series, cuyo anime me atrapo desde el principio ( me vi 3 veces la película :v ) que seria algo como KionxHaruhi pero aun no estoy seguro, y por ultimo lo que seria un fic de preguntas pero con los personajes de To love-ru ya que visto que no hay uno ( tal ves en ingles si, pero que importa :P ) o incluso podría pasar el fic al ingles y publicarlo. Me gustaría probar : aventura, suspenso, drama, fantasía, etc.**

**Bueno eso es todo así que espero disfruten este cap.**

Rito- lala... comienzo a creer que solo quieres tener sexo conmigo...

Lala- qu-que!?, e-eso no es cierto!

Rito- en los últimos días lo hemos echo mas de 3 veces!

Lala- pe-pero se siente m-muy rico...

Rito- hagamos algo - Lala lo interrumpe -

Lala- mirada lujuriosa - que cosa?

Rito- no esa... clase de cosas!, m-me refiero a que hagamos un...u-una especie de apuesta!

Lala- y se que se trata?

Rito- no tendremos sexo por una semana!

Lala- Q-QUE!, DI-DIJISTE APUESTA!, NO TORTURA!

Rito- solo así puedes demostrar que en verdad me amas a mi y no ami pene!

Lala- _también amo a tu pene! -_ e-esta bien, pe-pero con una condición!

Rito- cual?

Lala- que cuando pase esa semana - se acerca al oído de Rito - me penetraras como nunca...

Rito- imaginándolo- o-o-okey!

**Mientras tanto**

Mikan- escucha el timbre de la puerta y la abre - oh!, hola Kotegawa!

Kotegawa- ho-hola! pu-puedo hablar con Lala y Rito?

Mikan- claro! pasa! - le abre paso para que entre -

Kotegawa- gr-gracias

Mikan- Rito y Lala están arriba

Kotegawa- subiendo las escaleras - g-gracias Mikan -tocando la puerta- ho-hola? pu-puedo pasar?

Rito/Lala - Ko-Kotegawa!?

Kotegawa- si, so-soy yo, pu-puedo pasar?

Rito- c-claro pa-pasa!

Kotegawa- entra - Hola Rito, Lala

Lala- ho-hola! -_espero que no se hay enterado de que lo hicimos en su closet! -_

Rito- siéntate! - le hace señas para que se siente en su cama -

Kotegawa- s-si! - se sienta -

Rito- y dime qu-que necesitas?

Kotegawa- quería hablar con ustedes - saca de su mochila **( olvide decir que la tenia :P ) **un frasco con un liquido blanco -

**Flashbacks**

Resumen : Kotegawa haciendo sus necesidades, Rito y Lala mirándola... muy mal

Kotegawa- súper sonrojada- SA-SALGAN DE MI CASA!

Y Rito y Lala salieron ala velocidad de la luz

Kotegawa- que diablos hacían en mi casa!?

**( Espero que no les moleste que adelante hasta la parte cuando sale del baño, es que no me siento muy... "cómodo" escribiendo esto )**

Kotegawa- saliendo del baño - dios!, ya ni siquiera puedo ir al baño sin que Yuuki Rito aparezca! - ve el closet abierto - eh? - se acerca - que hace esto abierto? - ve algo blanco en el suelo - que es esto? - toma un poco con su mano - es pegajoso... - lo huele - huele raro... - lo... lame - y sabe... rico... será que es-

Derepente algo hizo ¡CRACK!

Kotegawa- con un tic en su ojo derecho y sonrisa alo joker - **será que es semen!?**

**Fin Flashbacks**

Rito- emm, K-Ko-Kotegawa... q-que es eso?

Kotegawa- lo encontré en mi closet anoche, no estoy segura de lo que es pero... creí que ustedes sabrían

Lala- po-po-porque no-nosotros s-sabríamos?

Kotegawa- ustedes estaban ayer en mi casa...

Rito/Lala- _mierda..._

Kotegawa- todo lo que se es que es pegajoso, espeso y algo... sabroso

Rito- _sa-sabroso!? - _eh, eh y-yo, e-eso es - Lala lo interrumpe -

Lala- es un invento mío!

Kotegawa- enserio?, wow, y que hace?

Lala- e-es un secreto! - con una gran sonrisa -

Kotegawa- ehhh - los mira sospechosamente - ok!

Lala/Rito- uffff!

Kotegawa- bueno... solo queria preguntarles eso - guarda el frasco en su mochila, se levanta y camina hasta la puerta dispuesta a irse- oye Lala

Lala- s-si?

Kotegawa- que bien que es un invento tuyo - se voltea y los mira a ambos con cara de psicopata - porque creí que era semen - se va azotando la puerta detrás de ella -

Rito- q-q-q-q-que fue eso!?

Lala- n-no lo se

**Bueno, eso fue todo espero que les haya gustado :D y recuerden que pueden preguntar lo que sea en los reviews, y les tengo una malas noticias... falta poco para que el fic se termine :C , bueno tampoco falta tan poco pero nos vamos acercando, calculo que terminara en el cap 15, así que los últimos 3 capítulos espero los disfruten :D**


	14. La semana mas larga de todas

**Hola!, aquí POWERSTORM con el capitulo 14 del fic!**

**Nadaoriginal : **

**Rito- QUE NO SOY PRINCESO, COÑO!**

**Dante : obviamente no pienso hacerlos todos juntos, seria como intentar escribir el capitulo 14 y 15 juntos! (créeme ya lo intente)**

**Shion : **

**Kotegawa- con mirada psicópata - conque era semen eh!?**

**Lala/Rito- adiós mundo cruel…**

**Evans : **

**Lala- con tan solo imaginarlo me estoy mojando mucho! - tocándose la entrepierna - **

**Disfruten el ante-ultimo capitulo :,D ( o no lo sera? )**

**Lunes, faltan 6 días para el fin de la apuesta**

Mikan- entrando al cuarto de Rito - despierten o llegaran tarde...

Rito- enseguida...

Mikan- se va -

Rito- va-vamos Lala a levantarnos... Lala? - mira a todos lados buscándola - donde estará? - algo se mueve bajo las sabanas- _no me digas que... - _se destapa - LALA!

Lala estaba durmiendo sobre su entrepierna

Rito- e-esto es incomodo...- totalmente rojo- La-Lala!, de-despierta!

Lala- despierta - qu-que pasa?

Rito- podrías... mo-moverte?

Lala- por-porque... esta almohada es muy suave y cómoda - bastante dormida -

**Mientras tanto**

Mikan- se abran despertado o que!? - camina rumbo alas escaleras -

Rito- desde arriba - e-eso no es una almohada!

Mikan-... cre-creo que despertaron...

**Martes, faltan 5 días para el fin de la apuesta **

**En... el baño**

Rito- metiéndose en la bañera - ahhh, que relajante... - se abre la puerta - eh? La-Lala!?

Lala- desnuda - que?, no puedo bañarme contigo?

Rito- pe-pero... la apuesta!

Lala- la apuesta era que no lo hagamos - se acerca - no que no nos bañemos...

Rito- cre-creo que tienes razón... - mira hacia abajo sonrojado -

Lala- se mete en la bañera- ahhh, que delicia!...

Rito-...

Lala-...

Rito-...

Lala-...

Rito- _e-esto es incomodo...-_

Lala- Rito!

Rito- eh?, que sucede?

Lala- deja que te lave la espalda!

Rito- ehhh, o-ok? - se da vuelta -

**Mientras tanto **

Mikan- donde esta Lala? - entra al cuarto de Rito - aquí no... - cierra la puerta y se va - y ahora que lo pienso, donde esta Rito? - pasa por alado del baño y escucha algo - ehh? - apoya su oreja en la puerta -

Lala- Rito... estas tan duro... no creí que lo tuvieses así!

Rito- n-no digas eso!

Lala- no puedo hacerlo bien así... y que tal si me pongo en esta posición... ah!, así esta mejor!

Rito- te gusta verdad?

Lala- jaja... arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, arriba... abajo!, jaja, es tan divertido!

Rito- como es que esto te divierte!?

**Otro lado de la puerta**

Mikan- sangre de nariz - q-que estarán haciendo!?

**Otro lado de la puerta**

Lala- claro que me divierte lavar tu espalda!, enserio Rito, tus músculos son muy duros!

Rito- ca-cállate

**Otro lado de la puerta**

Mikan- bu-bueno... m-me quedare a escuchar un poco mas...

Lala- que es este liquido blanco y resbaladizo?

Mikan- súper sangrado nasal- e-esto es demasiado para mi!, y-yo me largo! - se va -

**Otro lado de la puerta **

Lala- oh!, solo es jabón!

**Miércoles, faltan 4 días para el fin de la apuesta**

**Casa de Rito**

Lala- oye Rito!

Rito eh?, que?

Lala- quieres ver una película? - saca una película llamada "la morgue del infierno" -

Rito- ok!

**Más tarde**

Resumen: Lala aplastando sus pechos contra Rito súper asustada, Rito con erección y gente siendo destripada en la película

Rito- aguanta... aguanta...aguanta que la película ya termina en... - mira el reproductor - 1 hora... perfecto!

**Mientras tanto en casa de Kotegawa**

Kotegawa- entrando asu casa - ya llegue! - va a su cuarto - como estas mi querido? - se acerca a su cama y abrasa una almohada con la imagen de Rito - no sabes como te amo... mi Rito - lame la almohada -

**Casa de Rito**

Lala- Rito... esta muy pegajoso!

Rito- pues lámelo!

Lala- puedo lamer lo demás?

Rito- por que no?

Lala- tu no quieres?

Rito- no gracias, no me gustan las palomitas con mantequilla...

**Jueves, faltan 3 días para el fin de la apuesta**

Lala- encerrada en su cuarto- ya no lo soporto más... 3 días... Sin ese sentimiento... Lo necesito... Ahora!

**Más tarde **

Rito- Mikan!?, Mikan donde estas!? - entra asu cuarto - Lala has visto a...

Lala- a Mikan?, se fue de compras...

Que pasaba? Lala estaba únicamente vestida con sus pantys y sostén

Rito- Po-porque estas vestida así!?

Lala- esto?, no es nada - se acerca a Rito y lo abraza - te gusta?

Rito- _e-esto no estaba en la apuesta - _n-no! - _bu-bueno t-tal vez un poco -_

Lala- entonces... - deja de abrasarlo - veamos si te gusto - se saca el sostén - ahora!

Rito- a que quieres llegar!?

Lala- vuelve a abrasarlo - Rito...

Rito- qu-qu-que!?

Lala- vamos a hacerlo... porfa!

Rito- se quita a Lala de encima - así que era eso!

Lala- oh, vamos Rito, por favor!

Rito- sabes que, agregare algo ala apuesta... si lo hacemos te quedaras sin sexo otras 2 semanas!

Lala- QUIERES MATARME!?

Rito- lo siento...

**Viernes, faltan 2 días para el fin de la apuesta**

Rito- en su cuarto mirando el techo - qu-que este... sentimiento, es como si... me faltara algo... -derepente se le viene ala mente una imagen de Lala desnuda- qu-que fue eso!? ... se-será que... e-en verdad quiero... - traga saliva - hacerlo?

**Más tarde**

Lala- golpea la puerta del cuarto de Rito- Rito?, e-estas aquí? pu-puedo pasar?

Rito- si, claro pasa!

Lala- entra - d-de que querías hablar?

Rito- siéntate! - le ase señas para que se siente a su lado -

Lala- s-si! - se sienta- y que me querías deci- no pudo terminar de hablar porque Rito la tomo por la cintura y comenzó a acariciar sus partes - R-Ri-Rito!

Rito- ya no puedo mas Lala... - acaricia la vagina de Lala sobre sus pantys - esto no cuenta como sexo... pero se siente bien no?

Lala- sacando la lengua - ahhh!, que delicia! - mueve su caderas para lograr mas placer - mmm!, m-me... corro! - se corre en sus pantys - e-eso fue tan... placentero! - besa a Rito -

Rito- _su lengua... es tan resbaladiza... - _la abrasa -

Lala- _se supone que no hagamos esto pero... _

Rito/Lala- _ya no aguantaba!_

**Mientras tanto en casa de Kotegawa**

Kotegawa- masturbándose con un juguete - ahh!, ma-mas fuerte Rito!, e-estas llegando hasta el fondo!, llena mi útero con tu caliente semen! - se corre - ahh!... t-te amo... - abrasa su almohada de Rito -

**Volvamos con Rito y Lala**

Mikan- qu-que están haciendo!?

Lala/Rito- MIERDA!

**Sabado, falta un dia para el fin de la apuesta**

Rito/Lala- en el cuarto de Rito -YA NO LO SOPORTO MAS!

Mikan- entrado asu cuarto- que no soportan mas?

Lala- emm, que... el...

Rito- el... este... no soportamos el...

Lala- el hambre!, y-ya no soportamos mas el hambre! - con una sonrisa forzada -

Mikan- no me la creo... pero no quiero saber que están tramando - se va cerrando la puerta -

Rito- te-tengo que aguantar solo... otro día... mas!

Lala- tocándose la intimidad - ahh!, o-otro... día!

**Domingo 20:00 PM faltan 3 horas para el fin de la apuesta **

Lala/Rito- solo unas horas mas!

**20:30 PM**

Rito- o-oye Lala

Lala- s-si?

Rito- qu-quieres dar una vuelta?

Lala- cl-claro, po-porque no?

**20:50 PM**

Rito y Lala estaban en el parque cerca de la casa de Kotegawa **(Muy mal Rito... muy mal)**

Lala- mira Rito un perrito! - apuntando a un lindo perrito que iba por allí -

Rito- jaja - se acerca a acariciarlo - eres muy lindo - sonríe -

Lala- jajaja!

**Mientras tanto en... casa de Kotegawa...**

Kotegawa- asomándose ala ventana- que son todas esas... - _mi Rito... divirtiéndose con Lala!? -_ te-tengo que hacer algo! - _mátala... -_ qu-que? -_ mátala... mata a Lala! - _n-no... La-Lala es mi amiga! _\- tu amiga nunca intentaría quitarte al amor de tu vida, mátala!, mátala!, mátala!, ahora! -_ no!, no!, no lo are! -_hazlo o nunca tendrás a Rito! -_ ... ti-tienes razón... - saca un cuchillo de la cocina - la matare... la matare y me quedare con Rito - comienza a reir como psicópata - jajajajajajajaja, jajajajajajaj!

**21:30 PM**

Lala- se da cuenta de la hora - s-solo unas horas mas!

Rito- que dices?

Lala- n-no nada, mi-mira la luna! - apunta al cielo – es tan... hermosa... - mira la luna llena con los ojos llenos de ilusión -

Rito- igual que tú - la mira y sonríe -

Lala- Ri-Rito! no-no digas esas cosas! - lo empuja suavemente -

Rito- jajaja, solo digo la verdad mas pura... - la abrasa por la cintura -

Lala- se sonroja -

**22:00 PM**

Kotegawa- soltando el cuchillo - _debes matarla, quieres matarla! _\- n-no, quiero matarla, quiero asesinarla!, NO! - _TIENES QUE MATARLA PARA QUEDARTE CON RITO!, MATALA,MATALA,MATALA,MATALA! YA! - _ si... la matare... ahora... - tomando nuevamente su cuchillo -

**22:30 PM**

Kotegawa estaba se había detenido a solo unos metros de Lala y Rito

Kotegawa- esto... esto no esta bien... no puedo matarla! - _vamos mátala!, mátala ya! algún día te lamentaras sino lo haces! - _pero no puedo matarla frente a Rito! - sonrisa maniática - esperare aque Rito se voltee

**23:00 PM**

Rito- mira su reloj- _vamos solo unos minutos! _

Lala- mira el suyo - _vamos,vamos,vamos, solo un poco mas! _**(si... ella tiene reloj...)**

Kotegawa- ya voltéate!, quiero derramar sangre! -lamiéndose los labios-

**23:30 PM**

Rito- o-oye Lala, qui-quieres sentarte - sentándose en una banca -

Lala- cl-claro! - sentándose - o-oye Rito!, qu-que hora es?

Rito-eh?, son las 23:45 PM, por que?

Lala- n-no... po-por nada! - mira al lado contrario a el -

Rito- _parece que ella también esta ansiosa... _

Kotegawa- diablos!, así se me hará mas difícil matarla!

**23:50 PM**

Rito- se para -

Lala- eh? que sucede?

Rito- ven...

Lala- ok? - se pone de pie - que sucede?

Rito- la toma de la cintura -

**23:59:30 PM**

Lala- Rito...

Rito- te amo...

Kotegawa- tengo que matarla ya!

**23:59:45 PM**

Rito- _ya es hora... - _Lala...

Lala- si quieres besarme solo dilo - con una sonrisa -

Rito- jajaja ok,ok!... puedo besarte?

**23:59:55 PM**

Lala- no tienes que preguntar - lo besa apasionadamente -

Y ya... las doce... la apuesta termino... pero Kotegawa no acabo aun...

Kotegawa- alza su cuchillo y camina lentamente asía ellos - si!, si!, es mi oportunidad!, voy a matar a esa... - se detiene en seco - **(no... en mojado :P) **no... No puedo hacerlo... Rito la ama a ella no ami... - se da la vuelta y vuelve a su casa - pero... uno puedo soñar... No?

Hasta aquí! Gran forma de terminar eh? Jajaja, bueno espero les haya gustado!... enserio… intente hacerlo muy largo… me tarde 2 días en esto… por favor… dejen review… plis!


	15. La recompensa de Rito

**Hola!, aquí POWERSTORM con el decimoquinto y ultimo capitulo del fic! :,D**

**Bueno antes de comenzar leeré sus (últimos) comentarios!**

**Nadaoriginal: **

**Rito- dime lo que quieras! ya que después de este capitulo ya no te veré mas!**

**Evans: **

**Kotegawa- es una almohada del tamaño de Rito, si es muy normal saberse de momeria la estatura de tu amor!, tiene una funda con la imagen de mi amado Rito! y... bueno no se como la tiene pero... yo diría estándar! - Mirada lujuriosa a Rito - aunque no me molestaría saber como la tienes!**

**Rito- traga saliva -**

**Dante: ni siquiera yo me lo imagine! ( y eso que pensé hacer un Yuri MomoxNana!)**

**Kotegawa- babeando - tantas ideas y tan poco tiempo!**

**Shion: créeme que la disfrutara!, digamos que si... a Lala le encanto **

**Lala- nadie tocara a Rito excepto yo!**

**Mikan- na-na-nalgadas! - sonrojada, lo imagina - NO!**

**Kotegawa- que buenas ideas!, gracias por la ayuda - sacando un libro llamado " la vida de MI amado Rito"**

**Destroyer- si, digamos que me gusto el tema de las conversaciones con doble sentido, incluso creo que lo usare en fics posteriores!**

**Bueno empecemos de una ves!**

Bueno en pocas palabras Kotegawa estaba en su casa y... Rito y Lala revolcándose en su cama **(7w7)**

Rito- besando apasionadamente **(y lengua) **a Lala -_que me pasa!?... s-siento que... no puedo parar!, cr-creo que contenerme tanto tiempo... izo que este a FULL! -_

Lala- _mi cuerpo!... se siente tan caliente... y eso me exita mucho! - _deja de besar a Rito y se saca la blusa y el sostén -

Rito- no te pesan? - bromeando -

Lala- jajaja, no seas idiota! - se sienta en el regazo de Rito -

Rito- son solo míos…

Rito comenzó a lamer, acariciar y incluso apretar los pechos de Lala para luego morder sus pezones

Lala- ahhh!, n-no los muerdas! ahhh!

Rito- lo siento Lala, pero no puedo contenerme - toma a Lala en sus brazos y la acuesta en la cama -

Lala- besa a Rito - _Rito esta siendo muy brusco!, se-será que ya lo ise un pervertido? -_

Rito- mueve _aun lado las pantys de Lala y mete dos de sus dedos en su vagina - _que se siente?

Lala- ahh!, s-se siente bien!

Lala no podía parar de gemir, suerte que Mikan tiene un sueño muy profundo, y Rito no paraba de hacérselo con sus dedos, tan solo mirar el rostro de Lala bastaba para saber que lo disfrutaba

Lala- Rito! tus dedos se sienten genial! estás entrando muy profundo!- se corre en los dedos de Rito -

Rito- lame el liquido blanco de Lala - tan delicioso... - se baja los pantalones y luego boxer - la-lame!

Lala- se baja ala altura de la cintura de Rito y comienza a hacerle sexo oral -

Rito- _su lengua se siente genial... -_

Lala- _lo estaré haciendo bien? _\- mira a Rito - _por la expresión de su cara yo diría que si...-_

Rito- _di-diablos!, ella lo metió hasta su garganta! -_pone su mano sobre la cabeza de Lala -

Lala- lame la punta lentamente - _tan rico..._

Rito- ME CORRO! - llena la boca de Lala de su pegajoso semen -

Lala- t-tan pegajoso- se lo traga con dificultad -

Rito- respira agitadamente -

Lala- aun puedes continuar?

Rito- no... cr-creo que ya no puedo más...

Lala- creo que puedo levantar a tu amiguito - se pone a cuatro patas y abre su vagina con sus dedos - métela!

eso fue suficiente para que Rito se excitara **(:v)**

Rito se pone en posición para penetrarla

Lala- que esperas?

Rito- espera - saca algo del closet... la caja de preservativo, saca uno y se lo pone - okey! ahora si - comienza a penetrarla fuertemente -

Lala- ahh! R-R-Rito! e-estas siendo muy brusco!

Rito- lo siento Lala... no puedo parar!

Lala- R-Rito! -_ el dolor!... e-el dolor... ya no duele!, se siente genial! - _ahh!, rico!, mas fuerte!

Rito- e-estas segura? -

Lala- si!, no te preocupes por mi!

Rito- aumenta la fuerza de sus embestidas- así!?

Lala- si! Justo así! Me encanta!

Rito- Lala... me- Lala lo interrumpe

Lala- si!,si! Suelta tu caliente semen en mi pervertida vagina !

Rito- como quieras! - se corre!

Lala- ahhhhh!

Rito- saca su pene de la vagina de Lala - dios!, eso si fue... INTENSO! - se retira el preservativo -

Lala- cr-creo que dormiré un rato - se iba a acostar pero Rito la detuvo - R-Rito?

Rito- agarra sus brazos para que no valla a ningún lado y la presiona contra la pared - quien dice que acabe!?

Lala- su-suéltame Rito!

Rito- porque no probamos este agujero? - apoyando su ya duro pene contra el ano de Lala -

Lala- q-que!? NO!, SU-SUELTAME!

Rito- mete su pene poco a poco - esta muy estrecho!

Lala- du-duele! po-por favor! sa-sácala!

Rito- mete su pene completamente -

Lala- _la metió... LA METIO! _\- casi llorando -

Rito- penetrándola lentamente - esta tan estrecho aquí dentro...

Rito no dejaba de penetrarla de forma violenta y Lala no paraba de gritarle que se detuviera

Lala- _esto no se siente bien... duele mucho!-_

Rito- vo-voy a correrme!

Lala- que!? no!, no dentro! sácalo!

Pero fue tarde Rito ya había soltado su semen dentro de ella

Rito- cr-creo que dormiré un rato - se acuesta preparado para dormir -

Lala- se monta en el - tu no... te dormirás ahora... no hasta que quede satisfecha!

Rito- L-Lala!?

Lala- ve el NO erecto miembro de Rito - pero primero debemos arreglar esto... - se da vuelta y coloca su trasero en su rostro - veamos si con esto te excitas!

Rito- _esto tiene que ser una broma!, Lala va a abusar de mi!? -_

Lala- _Rito abuso de mi... y tengo que vengarme! - _ve que su plan funciona y Rito se exita - bueno - se da vuelta y mete el miembro de Rito en su vagina - _ahhh!, ya no se siente igual! SE SIENTE MUCHO MEJOR! - _mueve sus caderas de arriba a abajo rápidamente - ahh! se siente tan rico! - abrasa a Rito -_ rico... rico... RICO! - _

Rito- La-Lala!, m-me voy a correr!

Lala- que!?, NO!, aguanta mas! Esto siente increíble!

Rito- lo siento... ya no aguanto! - se corre dentro de ella -

Lala- mmm... que pena y yo que quería mas - bosteza-bueno... - se acuesta - creo que - bostezo - dormiré...

Rito- ahh, ahhh, creo que yo... ahhh, ahhh... dormiré... - también se acuesta -

**Al día siguiente**

Amanecía en la casa de Rito mientras **(obviamente) **Rito despertaba

Rito- bostezo - parece que hoy será un gran día - se percata de que hay algo en su cama - eh? oh! solo eres tu Lala

**( Nostalgia : ON :,D )**

Lala- Buenos días Rito - lame el miembro de Rito - quieres que siga? **( aclaro! Rito no tenía sus calzones puestos y Lala estaba desnuda)**

Rito- claro amor!

Lala- sigue lamiendo su miembro - oye Rito

Rito- si?

Lala- mirada lujuriosa - quiero tomar un poco de tu semen...

Rito- genial!, por que ahí viene - se corre en su boca -

Lala- tragándoselo todo - mmm, sabe deliciosa!

* * *

**\- El tiempo se detiene - Se preguntaran... como es que la cosa llego a esto... un segundo... me dicen que ya lo explique!?...este... bueno!... ok, seré sincero no se me ocurre nada que decir... b-bueno! este fue el fic, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo! y... DIOS! soy pésimo con las despedidas!, siento como si esto 15 capítulos pasaran volando y... bueno, en fin! espero que les haya gustado deje ( plis ) su review si les gusto y... hasta el próximo fic :D**

**THE END?**

**\- b-bueno... al menos ise algo bueno el día de hoy no? - dice Kotegawa entrando asu casa - **_**debiste matarla! -**_** dice una vos desconocida en su subconsciente -... lo are... total esto... no es el final... no es así? - dice acostándose dispuesta a dormir hasta el día siguiente...**

* * *

**\- se que no debería estar haciendo esto porque paso al inicio del capitulo pero... - dice Mikan súper sonrojada por lo que iba a hacer - es que necesito pensarlo! -dice para luego imaginar la siguiente escena...**

**... se veía a Mikan con la oreja pegada a una puerta... derepente Rito sale de esta... con una expresión seria... le dice a Mikan...**

**\- conque espiando las conversaciones de tu hermano mayor eh!? - dice Rito para luego acercársele a Mikan - mereces un castigo - dice para luego tomar a Mikan por la cintura y la tumbarla en su cintura boca abajo - te daré nalgadas! -**

**\- NO! TODO MENOS NALGADAS! - suplica Mikan -**

**\- es lo que te mereces! - dice para luego bajarle las pantys y comenzar su castigo -**

**\- ahh! no! Duele! Mi trasero! Duele! - **

**sus gritos resonaban por todo el cuarto, Mikan no sabia si lo disfrutaba o le dolía...**

**\- no puedo creer que me este imaginando esto! - dice sonrojada tocándose la entrepierna -**

**Que pasaría si... cambio un poco las cosas? - dice sintiéndose una gran pervertida por pensar lo siguiente -**

**Y así lo iso cambio algo... Rito ya no le daba nalgadas... ahora la penetraba fuertemente...**

**\- este es tu castigo por espiar las conversaciones de tu hermano! - dice Rito sin parar un segundo su acto -**

**\- ahh! ahh! si! si! Castígame! Soy una niña mala! Castiga a esta niña mala! Castígame fuerte! - dice Mikan disfrutando el gran pene de su hermano -**

**\- me siento tan sucia! - dice casi gritando -**

**\- y puedo saber porque? - dice... Rito entrando asu cuarto -**

**-**_** Mierda... -**_

* * *

**\- Hola... - dice Zastin saliendo de la nada en el cuarto de Rito (en el cual Lala y Rito estaban... desnudos... ) - **

**KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**ese fue el grito de Lala... que casi deja sordo a Rito**

**\- que sucede? - pregunta confundido Zastin -**

**\- como que que sucede!?, no es normal que alguien aparezca de la nada en tu cuarto cuando estas desnudo! - dice Rito tapándose con las sabanas y furioso -**

**\- creo que tiene razón... lo siento - dice lamentadose viendo su error -**

**\- como sea, que quieres? - dice Rito dando un suspiro -**

**\- he-hemos visto que han estado usando protección ala hora de tener actos sexuales... -antes de que terminase de hablar Rito lo interrumpe -**

**\- CO-COMO LO SABES!? - dice gritando a todo pulmón Rito -**

**\- cual es el problema, ya todo deviluke lo sabe... hasta tu padre - dice esto ultimo mirando a Lala -**

**\- S-SU/M-MI PADRE!? - Gritan Lala y Rito al unísono -**

**\- bueno solo vine a decirles que no es necesario que hagan eso ya que un humano no puedo embarazar a una deviluke - dice para cambiar de tema -**

**\- que!? Porque!? - dice impactado Rito -**

**\- ... el esperma humano... los ovarios devilukes... la fecundacion... es muy complicado para explicarlo! -dice Zastin sin poder explicarlo correctamente **

**\- e-enserio? - dice Lala viendo que sus esperanzas de poder formar una familia con Rito se desmoronaron -**

**\- aunque... si hicieran algo podrías quedar embarazada - dice para luego irse -**

**\- ESPERA QUE!?, VUELVE AQUI AHORA MISMO! - dice Rito echando humo de furia -**

* * *

**Bueno si se preguntan que fue eso, pues fueron solo unos "cortos" que se me ocurrieron y como no les encontré un lugar en fic así que los puse aquí! bueno como ya repetí 3 veces como idiota, espero que les haya gustada, dejen su review y nos vemos en otro fic :D**


End file.
